


Flipped!

by Mochaberrypie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, Consent is Sexy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flipped!AU, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochaberrypie/pseuds/Mochaberrypie
Summary: What if all the brothers personalities were mixed up? And what if instead of one human in the house the brothers had to deal with 6? That would be a bit chaotic wouldn't it?Each chapter will try to look at the relationships between the brothers and the humans! All the humans will remain gender neutral!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Flipped!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of https://ask-the-flipped-brothers.tumblr.com/ 's amazing AU! I highly encourage you to go check out their page!

The room's tension could be cut through with a knife. Two men stood glaring at each other from across the dining table fully covered with food, yet none of the seven residents seemed the least bit interested in any of it. 

“Belph-”

“ _ No, don’t even think to say my name you rotten scumbag. _ ” A man with heavy bags under his crazed eyes spat out. He stepped around the table as he spoke, towards a taller man with white hair and a brown suit. “Are you really just so desperate to forget what happened to us? What happened to  _ her?” _

“You need to step down, Belphegor. This isn’t ideal for any of us.” The gentleman's gaze was steady but to the others around him it was also clearly weary of the one before him. “We have to follow his orders, you know that as much as any of us.”

“I’m not even going to listen to any of this nonsense. He’s a lunatic to think this union would work and even more deranged to think a human would live with us!” Belphegor gripped the top of a chair close by him, snapping the top of the side off. The food of the dinning table long abandoned by the conversation at hand.

“B-Belphie! You can’t s-say that!” Another man in the room whispered with fear in his eyes, wringing his hands under his sweater.

“Ehhh, he’s kind of just saying what’s on all of our minds isn’t he, Asmodeus?” A guy with headphones grumbled before focusing back on the game in his hands.

“I mean...isn’t Diavolo able to listen in on our conversation?” A blond asked scratching the back of his head and looking around the room.

“Yeah, he keeps using that to stop me from pranking him! It’s very inconvenient honestly.” A man with black hair laughed while the blond just turned and glared at him in barely contained wrath.

“Ch...guess we should watch what we say then...damn you Lucifer.” The gamer growled out while the man with jet black hair gasped in shock.

“Me?! Why me Leviathan?!”

“Well maybe it has something to do with your utter lack of compet-”

“Enough.” The last man in the room spoke with a voice that could have frozen an army in an instant, his glare was cold but otherwise he seemed mostly indifferent to everything going on.

“Beelzebub is right, stop your bickering.” The man in a suit sighed pinching between his eyes in frustration. “Now Belphegor, I know this isn’t ideal but-”

“Oh shut it Mammon. I’m just going to fix this myself.” Belphegor turned and stormed towards the door leading out of the dining room.

“Yourself? What are you planning Belphie?” Mammon glared at his retreating form.

“Nothing much, just something that should have been done a long time ago.”

The door slammed closed leaving the rest of the people present in silence.

~~

A last minute change to the plans had caused quite a bit of a stir in the residence of the house of lamentation. Instead of the original singular student they would be giving housing to, Diavolo had thought it might be a better idea for each of the brothers to aid an exchange student themselves. The only real issue with that was there were only 7 real bedrooms in the house and each brother had already taken up 6.

Diavolos solution to this little problem had been the real spark for distress, the brothers could just share rooms with the exchange students. He thought it might be a better way to get to understand them and in turn them understand the brothers and demon culture. While none of the brothers caused any sort of stir on the matter during the meeting with him, as soon as they got back to their home they were all a mess.

Asmodeus had given a meek shriek as he dashed to his room, crying about how uncomfortable it would be to have to share a room with someone else. Satan was doing some sort of breathing exercise off in the corner, clearly feeling anxious about his own personal space being invaded as well. Mammon kept his composure but kept glaring at his bedroom door with disdain. Lucifer just laughed and said how this could all be treated like an extended sleepover, no one was amused. Leviathan was similar to Asmo, yelling about how he couldn't stand the thought of some normie human being in his streams. Beelzebub was quiet, even more than usual, everyone knew he was harboring a great deal of anger over this as well as Belphegor being sent to the human world for the program.

Overall, the house was a mess of emotions and Mammon was just thankful that nothing was being destroyed yet. When the brothers sat down for dinner that night they had all mostly calmed down. While not at all happy with the impending arrivals of their new guests, all of them knew it was futile to try and sway Diavolo when he got a new idea set in his head.

“This is absolute garbage.” Leviathan groaned, dramatically leaning back in his chair with his arm over his eyes. “We seriously have to room with humans? Can’t we just shove them all in the spare or something?”

“I don’t think Diavolo would appreciate us trying to shove six of his exchange students in a single guest room with only one bed.” Mammon leveled a stare at Leviathan. “Unless you want to explain to him why all the exchange students have been sleeping poorly and can’t do their homework properly.”

Leviathan gulped and shook his head, quickly going back to scrolling through his phone. The blond on the other hand was wringing his hands nervously.

“So we have to have those...what were they called again? They look like lamps but they’re for Vitamin D or something?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t think they’re really called anything Satan. They’re supposed to replicate the human realms sunlight though! Isn’t that cool!” Lucifer laughed. “I bet other demons would love to see them. I mean they have Diavolos magic! That’s got to attract some people to at least investigate what it is!”

“It’s not  _ cool _ Lucifer.” Satan growled out, stabbing the meat on his plate violently. “I have very delicate books and I don’t know how that thing will affect them over time.”

“I don’t think Diavolo would give us something that could damage our belongings.” Asmodeous whispered, just moving his food about his plate, uninterested in eating anything. 

“I’ve seen what magic he will be using for the lamps, it’s similar to the kind he uses for the beach. You shouldn’t have to worry about anything being damaged, Satan.” 

Satan seemed to go at ease over Mammon’s confirmation and went back to just eating his food. Everything was fairly quiet for the rest of dinner and, after cleaning up their dishes, they all collectively agreed to call it an early night.

Tomorrow was bound to be interesting after all.

~~

“Welcome to the Devildom.” A man with red hair, and a suit to match spoke, confidently from a seat high above. “...Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” 

Six people with various expressions, though most in confusion and concern, looked up at him. None had the slightest clue what was going on or who anyone else in the room was.

“Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all.” The man continued.”As humans, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

“The Devildom?” one human asked, crossing their arms and leveling an unimpressed stare at the man in red. The other humans subtly moved closer to the more confident one while cautiously eyeing the other 5 people seated below the man in red.

“Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent.” The man clapped his hands together and stood up. “I supposed I should start introducing myself. My name is Diavolo.”

The man appeared in front of all of the humans causing a few of them to gasp and jump back in surprise.

  
  


“I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me.” His expression was no longer joyful or kind, instead it was one of a very confident leader who would bring down the hammer to anyone who threatened his kingdom. “And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.”

“That...seems like a contradictory statement.” Another human muttered as they looked around the room curiously. “To be a ruler but not yet a king, aren’t they the same?”

“Demons is more my question, what kind of roleplaying is going on here?” The confident human whispers back looking more annoyed.

It seems like the human's quiet questions either weren't heard or were ignored completely as the man goes on to explain the Royal Academy of Diavolo, or RAD as he suggests it be referred to. He also explains how the room they are currently in is the assembly hall for RAD where the officers hold meetings.

“I am the president of said council.” He finishes, crossing his arms.

“Choose one occupation please.” The confident human mutters. “Next he’s going to claim he’s the pope or- ack!” The curious human elbowed the confident one to quiet their complaints before looking at Diavolo.

“So why are we all here?”

“That would be where I step in.” A man with tanned skin and white hair stood up from his seat under Diavolos previous seat.

“This is Mammon. He is a demon and the Avatar of Greed.” Diavolo smiled and walked over to stand by the man. “He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man.” Diavolo gives Mammon a slap on the back. “Beyond that, he’s also a close friend of mine.”

“Diavolo, we need to focus on getting everyone introduced and settled..” Mammon sighed and looked over to the 6 humans with an unreadable expression. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body I offer you all a heartfelt welcome.”

“I still haven’t had my question answered.” The curious human glared at Mammon. “You’ve both talked a lot but haven’t given much information.”

Mammon stared at the human for a moment before a smirk graced his lips. “...Interesting. Mamo at least is different from Solomon. Lets see if the rest of you can compare.”

The one who had asked the question, now identified as Mamo, had a shocked expression on their face before it quickly morphed into frustration. “Wait, how did you-”

“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm.” Mammon cut Mamo off. “As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program.” A scoff was heard from behind Mammon as a demon with purple hair leaned back on his hands in the chair.

“I’d say put some quotes around ‘ _ we’ve _ decided’.”

“Leviathan, refrain from interrupting will you?” Mammon sighed and pinched his nose.

“So are we adding dictator to your list of titles or is that a bit on the nose?” The confident human glared over at Diavolo. Before the ruler could say anything Leviathan burst out with laughter.

“Damn Laken, at least I won’t be too bored with you around!”

“How the hell do you know my name, you knock off Nessie?!”

“Nessie? My name is Leviathan you pathetic human!”

“Leviathan is supposed to be a giant sea serpent you look like a damn twink.”

As they had been arguing the two had started walking towards each other clearly frustrated with the other. Mammon quickly stepped in between the two, trying to hold his brother back.

“Twink?! I’m a demon and could wipe your pathetic existence from all three realms!”

“Well wipe your insult book with it too then! So far you’ve only called me pathetic and a human, both of which could easily be attributed to you at the moment. Oh great and powerful Leviathan who looks like he could just be some shut in who lives in his moms basement.”

“Oh fuck you, I do not even have a mom or whatever, I live with my brothers.” He jesters to the group behind him and Mammon.

“I’m sorry you have to support him, I don’t see how he has a job of any sort with this personality.” Laken looked over at the group with a hand on their chest feigning concern. “I’m sure he will find his place in the world soon.”

“Oh you-”

“E-enough!” Mammon pushed Leviathan back to his seat where almost all the brothers were trying to hide their laughter at the argument.

“Why the hell are all of you laughing?!” Leviathan yelled before huffing back in his seat when the light giggling didn’t stop.

Mammon turned back to Laken and the other humans, an amused smirk over his lips. “Back on subject. We sent 2 demons each to the human and celestial realms and welcomed 9 students into our realm. 2 from the celestial realm and 7 from your realm.”

“7? I only see 6 of us.” Mamo said looking around the room. All the demons grimace a bit.

“Yes, 7. Solomon is the other exchange student but he came earlier.” Mammon explained.

“Must be a swell guy for you to pull that kind of face.” Laken said.

“I’d prefer not to discuss that matter. You all have been chosen to participate in our exchange program. Your period of stay will be one year and you will have to work on the tasks assigned to you at RAD. At the end of the year you each will have to write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.” Mammon turned to go sit down in his seat. Diavolo had already returned to his previous seat and was just observing the conversation.

“Tasks?” two of the humans said at the same time before looking at each other. “Jinx...double jinx...triple jinx…” this goes on for a bit longer while the demons all look on confused as to what the humans are doing.

“Yes um...tasks. You are all exchange students so you will be expected to complete assignments throughout the year.” Mammon explained going back to the other humans.

“Ha! I won!” One of the humans lightly punched the other in the shoulder.

“Aw, well that was fun at least.”

“What was that all about?” Asmodeus asks Satan who just shrugs.

“But don’t fret humans, we are all here to assist you with your tasks. Each of you has been assigned to one of us to look after you and make sure you survive the year.” Mammon jesters to his brothers and himself. “Though we are missing...Lucifer…”

All the humans froze at that name, even if they didn’t quite recognize Mammon or Leviathan it would be hard to know have at least heard of Lucifer. Mammon quickly hands out cell phones that he calls DDD’s and explains how all of the brothers contact information is set up in the devices. Mammon instructs one human to call Lucifer on their phone, though the human grows pale at the prospect of it.

“Ah so that’s why you’ve all been so quiet the last few minutes.” Mammon sighs. “I assure you Lucifer is much different than the stories you’ve heard on him, though whether that’s a good or a bad thing is up for debate.”

“How reassuring.” The human mumbled as they hit the dial button. The phone rang for a few moments before a groggy voice answered it.

“Yeah? Who is it?”

“Uh...my name’s Luka? I was told to call you?”

“Luka...like the human?”

“...yes?”

“Shit what? I thought that was later on in the day.”

“Um…” The human looked up at Mammon as they listened to some shuffling on the other side of the line. “He sounds like he just woke up maybe?”

Mammon gave a growl and snatched the phone from Luka’s hand and put it up to his ear. A colorful string of threats was said in a variety of languages before he handed the phone back to Luka, the call ended.

“He’ll be here shortly, until then I suppose each of us should introduce ourselves to the humans we are watching over.”

All the brothers stood up and walked up to the humans and began introducing themselves.

“As you already know, my name is Mammon. I’m the Avatar of Greed and I’ll be looking after you throughout your stay here.” Mammon stuck out his hand which Mamo shook.

“And as you know I’m Mamo. I’m still confused as to why each of us specifically was chosen for this program, I don’t recall signing up for any of this. Do my college credits at least transfer?”

“You question things a lot don’t you?” Mammon smirked.

“And you seem to have a knack for avoiding answers.” Mamo quipped back. Mammon laughed and explained that he would tell her more once they got back to the house.

Leviathan walked up to Laken and both just glared at each other.

“You can not be serious.” Laken said.

“You think I want this either?” Leviathan growled back.

“At least you’re still in your realm! I didn’t even get a chance to grab my drawing pad or any of my games!” Laken threw their hands up in the air in frustration.

“Oh boo hoo, I’m having to give up precious space in my room for your ungrateful ass so suck it up.”

“Your room? Don’t tell me we’re going to have to share.” Lakens hands dropped by their side as they looked at Leviathan in confusion.

“We are and I hate it.” Leviathan threw his head back with a groan and muttering about how he had to move all his collectables around to make space.

“Well I guess we are going to have to learn to get along huh Nessie?”

“Will you stop calling me that? My name is Leviathan, Avatar of Jealousy.”

“I feel like Avatar of shut-ins would be more fitting.”

“I’m going to make sure to play all my video game music loudly to make sure you don’t sleep.”

“Joke’s on you, that’s what I sleep to anyways.” Laken mumbled as they followed Leviathan out the door, presumably to the house.

Satan had started up an engaging conversation with one of the humans about their favorite kinds of rocks.

“Oh personally I love bismuth! The rainbows are so pretty on top of the cubic pattern!” The human smiled.

“I agree, though I think black opals are prettier just because you get so many rainbows at once.” Satan laughed.

“Oh! I haven’t even introduced myself, sorry. My name is Saku, nice to meet you!” Saku stuck their hand out which Satan was quick to grab and shake.

“Nice to meet you Saku. I’m glad I’m getting a nice human to hang out with. My name is Satan and I’m the Avatar of Wrath!”

Saku blinked a few times and tilted their head. “Humans sure have a lot of stories wrong then huh? Also you don’t seem very wrathful, I’d describe you as bubbly if anything.”

Satan sighed and hung his head. “If you’re referring to how humans like to lump Lucifer and I’s name together then yes, you all have it very wrong. I am nothing like that utter imbecile! He is a pathetic waste of space and I hate him more than words can describe.” 

As he spoke his anger grew more and more apparent and Saku could have sworn he saw a flicker of some kind of feathery scarf around the others neck. Just as quickly as his anger came though it dissipated into a pleasant smile.

“But I appreciate that you think I’m more bubbly than wrathful! I do try to be friendly!”

Saku just gave a small laugh and patted Satans shoulder who looked confused as to why the other was laughing. The two started up their rock discussion again as they made their way out the door.

Asmodeus was standing nervously near another human fidgeting with his sweater.

“So um...what’s a jinx?”

“Huh? Oh! You mean that game I was playing with them?” The human pointed to Saku and Asmodeus nodded. “It’s a game you play when you say the same thing as someone else at the same time. You both just say jinx as many times as you can and whoever is the slowest loses.”

“O-oh...humans are strange.”

“I agree.”

Both stood in a bit of an awkward silence before the human turned to Asmodeus again and stuck their hand out.

“Well um...I’m Aero? I like your sweater, it looks cute on you.”

“Ehh? Oh um...thank you…” Asmodeus hid their face behind his hands and shook his head. “Ahh um...my name is Asmodeus. I’m the Avatar of L-Lust.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Asmodeus!” Aero took their hand back, getting the feeling the other wasn’t one to like being touched too much. “Can you tell me a bit about some of the courses I’ll be taking? Also Mammon and Diavolo both mentioned something about everyone being demons? I’d love to know more about that if you’re willing to share!”

Asmodeus stared intensely in their eyes for a few quick seconds before a confused look came over his face. He just nodded and quietly started explaining some of the different aspects of RAD to Aero as the two left the room.

Beelzebub was just...staring down at his human who seemed to be growing more and more uncomfortable by the moment. Neither had said a thing to the other for a few minutes and it took Diavolo finally coming down to start a conversation between the two.

“Bean right?” The human nodded to Diavolo as he motioned to Beelzebub. “This is Beelzebub, he’s the Avatar of Gluttony and also a star player on our fangol team!”

“Fangol?” Bean questioned looking up at Beelzebub questioningly.

“It’s similar to rugby.” Beelzebub said before walking towards the doors.

“O-oh…” Bean whispered and quickly followed him when Diavolo gently pushed them towards the door.

“I’m here! Don’t kill me!” Lucifer burst through the door just as Beelzebub was leaving and nearly knocked Bean over. Bean was pushed into Beelzebub and quickly apologized to the other before finally making their way back to the house.

“Lucifer, late as always I see.” Diavolo sighed as he stood next to the last human. “You’re in charge of them. Remember, if anything happens to them I’ll personally make sure you feel their pain tenfold, understood?”

“Yuuuuup! Haha!” Lucifer walked over to the human with a giant smile on his face. “My name is Lucifer, Avatar of Pride!”

“Ah yup...just like the stories.” The human laughed while Diavolo chuckled from some ways behind them. “My name is Luka.”

“Sweet! Now that that’s out of the way let’s go. I have to meet up with some people in...well I think I was supposed to meet up with them 15 minutes ago but I’m sure they can wait.” Lucifer grabbed the humans hand and just about dragged them out the room with Diavolo yelling at him to remember that they are human.

All the humans thought that this was certainly an interesting way to start their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Again! This is based off of https://ask-the-flipped-brothers.tumblr.com/ 's amazing AU! I highly encourage you to go check out their page!


End file.
